In the Caribbean
by Insane Idiot
Summary: Four girls find an ancient bottle and suddenly end up in Port Royale. But when Jack comes to visit, and get locks up they are swept away to a life o'crime.


okay this is my first PotC so don't kill me or else i will be forced to do something drastic! R/R! (i just noticed that i use a lot of exclamation marks!) (see!)

"That was a the BEST movie I have ever seen, Johnny Depp was so cute, I know I sound like one of those obsessed fans, but...!" Screamed Caroline Jacobsen as she walked out of the movie theater. "Yeah Pirates of the Caribbean was better than i suspected." Said Christine Tay "I must agree, but Orlando Bloom was HOT!" Agreed Nicole Taylor. "Nicole, you always think Orlando Bloom is hot." Returned Caroline giving her a smirk. Nicole smirked right back, and for the next ten minutes they had a smirk war. After getting sick of the silence Sherry Smith picked up the closest thing to her (which happened to be a a rotten banana) and threw it at them. The rotten banana (now named Bob) hit Nicole right on her forehead and slide down her head. In about 2 seconds everything changed, Nicole's face slowly turned redder and redder, and Caroline backed away slowly dragging Christine along with her. "SHERRY! I AM SO GONNA KILL YOU!" Nicole screamed chasing Sherry down the street. "Ya know Christine I think we should go after them and make sure Sherry is still alive.

When they finally reached them Nicole was sitting on Sherry. For the seventeen years that they had know each other they always fought. They were all next door neighbors and practically everyday they went to each others houses. Through elementary, middle and high school they were always together they never once had a class without one of them in it. But now that they were going to college they were going to be seperated. But they never thought about that when they were together.

Caroline was the loud one. She had long blond hair, and blue eyes. The others knew she could easily get popular very fast, but they never worried. She wasn't tall but she wasn't really short either, unlike Sherry. It seemed Sherry had never really grown since 3rd grade, she had a height problem. She had brownish black hair, that went down to her shoulder, and dark brown eyes, that always had an evil glint to them. Christine like Caroline didn't have a height problem, it was just Sherry. She also had black hair but it wasn't as long it only reached the back of her neck, but also like Sherry she had dark brown eyes, she didn't have as much commen sense as most people did, but she was a great friend. Nicole, last but not least, had brown below shoulder length hair and grey-gold-green eyes, that glinted with mischief. Nicole was also loud but she was the one that talked back to the teachers, and came up with all the stupid ideas that they did anyway.

"Nicole you can get off her now!" Caroline yelled from across the street. When the light turned green they crossed the intersection and stood next to Nicole as she lifted herself off Sherry. "Wait whose idea was is it to walk to the movie theater any how?" asked Sherry as soon as she had brushed her self off. Both Caroline and Nicole pointed to Christine, who shrugged. "I thought you guys could use the exercise." Stated Christine. They all sighed but kept walking and when they finally reached Nicole's house which was right on the corner of the street, they had to decide who's house they were going to. "Hey Sherry we haven't gathered at your house in a while, why not go there?" Stated Caroline. "Yeah, that sounds cool," said Nicole. "No i dun wannna" Said Sherry trying to steer people in to Nicole's house. "Oh no you don't you know how my mom is about keeping the house clean before we have guests over, and they are having this huge party tonight, that reminds me i need to sleep over at one of your guys house's. It's one of the big adult of the company and spouses only." Said Nicole babbling on. "Fine, but don't expect me to do this all the time!"

"Hey, i said Nikki could sleep over not all of you!" Yelled Sherry when all came back with sleeping bags and extra clothes. "Why not?" asked Christine,"If Nicole was gonna sleep over why not the rest of us?" "Because I... I... fine you can stay, but we will have to stay in the attic because my mom will hear us in any other room." Said Sherry as she grumply stomped back in the house, the rest following her with grins on their faces. "Well come one the sooner we get up there the less pissed off my mom will be." Sherry said as she stomped up the stairs and in to the attic. "Hey! I have and idea how about we have a ghost story night!" Yelled Caroline "Shhh! Be quiet my parents go to bed early." "I'm kinda scared already. I mean Sherry you have a pretty scary attic." Said Christine glancing all around.

As if she said nothing Caroline launched in to a ghost story anyway. After the first hour of continuous ghost stories, Sherry and Caroline going back and forth between each other telling a different one each time, Nicole got bored and stood up and started walking towards the window on the far side of the room, but not noticing where she was going (and that's just the kind of thing that she would do) she tripped over a box, and landed flat on her face. Standing up she started grumbling until she saw an empty bottle roll out of the box. "What the..?" Nicole said as she picked up the bottle. "The Best of the Caribbean Rum" Reading the label out loud. "Hey! Sherry what's with the rum?" Asked Nicole as she walked up to the three sitting in a circle.(Beware the imaturatiy) "I dunno, my parents don't drink. Can I see it?" She asked reaching out for it, Caroline nodding her head and reaching for it too. "Hey, keep away! I want too look first!" All of a sudden it was a full out brawl. "Stop! All of you!" Christine said while trying to get the bottle from all of them. As soon as she got a hold of the bottle, the world started to spin and all of them fell to the ground, unconsious.

When they finally came to, the first thing they saw were two young women looking over at them. "Hello, my name is Elizabeth Swann. And you are?"

Hey that is the end of the first chappie. If you like the characters you should read my friends story called the Mages of Old, but that is a HarryPotterxLordoftheRings. Anyway, all four of the girls are real people so nothing but the plot belongs to me! AND YOU CAN"T TAKE THAT FROM ME! R/R


End file.
